


Paying Off The Tab

by Damien_Kova



Category: Bleach
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Racism, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Yoruichi screws up and can’t pay her bar tab, only to be conned into being a slave by the bar owner.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Paying Off The Tab

Setting down her recently emptied glass of alcohol, Yoruichi heard the bartender shouting that it was time to close up shop. That no one could order any more drinks and that it was time for everyone to pay their tabs and go. Unfortunately, it hit her like a truck in the same moment when she realized that that damned Kisuke took her money so she couldn’t go out and do something like this. And in that same moment, she immediately started to look around her and see just who was around and see if there was any shmuck that she could con into paying off her tab.

She spun around in her chair to look out at all the patrons that were pulling money or credit cards from their wallet, knowing that none of them were likely to be willing to pay for her tab if they are paying off their own. Luckily, that was when Yoruichi noticed a chubby white man sitting in a seat and simply watching as everyone was paying their tabs. He wasn’t reaching for his wallet, he wasn’t drinking anything, and he had a small smile on his face. “Looks like I’ve found the perfect guy to pay my bills for me.~”   
  
Yoruichi dragged her tongue along her lips as she hopped out of her seat and started to make her way over toward the chubby white man that she saw. “Hey there, Baby. I was wondering if I could ask for a bit of your help. I need someone to pay for my tab. I promise I’ll make it worth your while!~” A smile came to her lips as she gave her top a gentle tug, pulling it down just enough for the man to almost see her nipple before letting the fabric go and letting it smack against her breast once again. “So, what do you say? Are you willing to help me out tonight?”   
  
The man stayed quiet for a moment, worrying Yoruichi that she might not be able to actually pay the bar and get banned from it. However, he cleared his throat a moment later and shrugged his shoulders. “Sure, why not? I could use a nigger slave like you. Be my nigger bitch and I’ll be happy to pay for your tab.”   
  
It took her a moment in her slightly drunken state to realize that the man had referred to her as a nigger twice before even waiting for her response. But that didn’t get to her as much as him saying he’ll pay if she was his slave. The only part of her mind that was thinking rationally caused her to doubt that this was going to be a good deal in the end for her. But that was quickly stomped out by the rest of her reminding her that she had a bill to pay. And getting a bit of sex on the side for it might turn out to be a good thing for her.   
  
A bright smile came to Yoruichi’s face as she nodded her head and placed a deep kiss onto the man’s cheek. “Sure! I’ll be your nigger slave for the night if you’ll pay my tab. But you’ll have to pay first!” When she saw the man’s smile growing, she had hoped that she had made the right call. Teasing and pleasing a man for the night, getting her tab paid, and then getting to go home the next morning in a good mood to scold Kisuke. However, when he tabbed the bar counter and got the bartender’s attention, that smile faded from her face.   
  
“Hey! This nigger’s tab is on me! Remind me tomorrow and we’ll go over it. Just leave a note in the register!”   
  
“You got it, Jason!”   
  
Yoruichi froze when she heard the conversation between them. At least, until she heard the man clearing his throat to get her attention. “S-So your name’s Jason…” She slowly unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, gasping when his nine-inch member slapped down against his thigh. The musk that wafted off of it was enough to make her nose tingle and everything around her fade away for a moment. She instinctively dragged her tongue along her lips as she placed a hand on it, gently stroking it and feeling it harden against her palm. “That’s… bigger than I thought it would be…”   
  
She continued to stroke the hard cock for a moment, slowly getting lost in the warmth of it against her skin and the fact that she would be a “nigger slave” to it for the night. Some part of her wished that he would just pin her down and fuck her right then and there. But she was so lost in the lust that started to fill her mind that she forgot about her part of the deal. Even when he grabbed onto her top and gave it a firm tug, trying to pull it down, she was too lost in just how big and thick Jason’s dick was. “A-Are you the manager of this bar?”   
  
“Owner. But I don’t remember telling you that you could take, Bitch. Pull off that top already.”   
  
When she heard him call himself the owner, Yoruichi’s heart sunk into her stomach. Agreeing to be this man’s nigger slave was either going to be the best night of her life or it was going to bring her into something that she didn’t think she would need to deal with. But she didn’t get a choice in the matter when he grabbed onto her top again and pulled it down, yanking her from her thoughts and bringing her back to reality. “R-Right. My tits.”   
  
With a smile on her face, Yoruichi pulled her top off, exposing her breasts to the man and the patrons that were around them. Deep down, she was hoping that it would be enough to satisfy this man despite already having stroked his cock and gotten him hard. She dragged her tongue along her lips as she played with her large mounds for a moment, happily cupping and squeezing them as she looked at Jason.

It made her happy to see him staring at her breasts like he was. But her heart continued to race in her chest as she looked down at that hard cock that was now standing at attention for her. However, Yoruichi was so lost in her thoughts that she failed to notice when Jason grabbed onto her shoulders and started to push her toward the ground. At least, she didn’t notice until she felt her knees hit the floor, her mouth only inches away from his dick. “W-Wait… You want to do this in front of everyone…?”   
  
“Shut up. What kind of slave do you think you are? You’re a nigger that I’m going to use as a cocksleeve. Nothing more, nothing less. Besides, you’re the one that pulled my dick out in front of everyone.”   
  
Yoruichi didn’t get a chance to say anything as Jason’s thick cock suddenly pushed past her soft lips and plunged into her mouth. Each and every inch of his thick and throbbing member pushed into her mouth and into her throat, almost making her gag on it at the start. Fortunately, Yoruichi was lucky enough that Jason didn’t start fucking her face right away. Instead, he gave her a moment to get used to the feeling of his cock in her mouth before pulling his hips back and getting out of his chair.

However, before Yoruichi could do anything, or process that she was about to have her face fucked in front of ten to twenty people, Jason started to thrust into her mouth. Quick-paced and rough thrusts filled her mouth as he forced the tip of his shaft to reach into her throat. At first, it hurt to have something so large filling her mouth and pushing into her neck. But she couldn’t do anything against it. Especially once pleasure started to surge within her from having her throat fucked.

Maybe it was because of just how many people were watching. Or maybe it was because of just how rough he was being. Or maybe it was the simple fact that Yoruichi was turned on ever since she pulled Jason’s cock out of his pants. She didn’t know just what was turning her on so much, but as the taste of his dick covered her tongue and filled her mind, she brought one hand to her breast and the other to her crotch. She didn’t start fingering herself right away, but she instead simply teased her pussy through her panties while squeezing and kneading her large tits.

In a matter of moments, Yoruichi went from thinking that she would be able to con a man out of his money to realizing that the man was the manager of the bar and he was going to use her like she was a living toy for the rest of the night. Though, once Jason started to pick up the pace of his thrusts, something in the back of her mind made her question whether it was going to be for the night or if it was going to be for the rest of her life. And with just how turned on and excited she was, she didn’t know if either one was a bad thing.

When Jason’s hands grabbed onto either side of her head and kept her at the base of his shaft, Yoruichi realized that he was close to cumming. The fact that he was fucking her face so hard and fast before pinning her to his crotch while his cock throbbed and pulsed against her tongue and in her throat made it plainly obvious to her. And she couldn’t help but tease her pussy even faster through her clothes while squeezing harder on her breasts, hoping that he would hurry up and cum in her mouth.

However, she didn’t get what she wanted from him. Instead, Jason pulled her back to the tip of his shaft and smiled down at her, pulling his dick out of her mouth and slapping it down against her chin. “W-What? Is my mouth not good enough for you to-” Another hard and rough slap of Jason’s cock to her lips silenced Yoruichi, making her look up at him in worry.   
  
“I keep telling you. Shut the fuck up. And your mouth is more than good enough. But I want you to be a good nigger bitch and suck on my balls.”

Before Yoruichi could say another word, she felt Jason pulling her down his shaft until her mouth met his fully and heavy sack. In an instant, she pressed a few light and loving kisses against his heavy balls, some instinct in the back of her mind telling her that was what she needed to do. And it didn’t take more than a moment for her to take one of his balls into her mouth, dragging her tongue along it now that it was inside of her. A quiet moan spilled from her lips as she felt he bar owner’s cock throb and pulse against her face, his hand grabbing onto his member and starting to stroke it.   
  
Yoruichi kept her eyes open and locked onto Jason’s face, watching to see his reaction and just what he wanted to do with her next. And when she saw pleasure riddling his expression, his hand stroking his dick and blocking her vision, she felt her heart fluttering in her chest. Something about the way he commanded and forced her to do what he wanted was enough to turn her on more than she knew it should. Especially as she continued to lick and kiss his balls like she was born to do just that.

The taste and texture of his balls lingered on her tongue as she playfully fucked and played with them both, spitting them out and taking them back into her mouth just to drag her tongue along every inch like he wanted her to do. All while she looked up at Jason and watched him stroke his cock against her face. Her mind was slowly becoming addicted to what he was making her do, the flavor that now coated her tongue making her pussy quiver and ache to be filled despite having not touched herself.

Though, deep down, Yoruichi was surprised that this chubby white guy was able to have a dick this big and this arousing. The fact that he was just some nobody until he pulled his cock out and now had her on her hands and knees in front of all the people that remained in the bar to watch made her wonder just why she gave in so quickly. And that’s when she took a deep breath through her nostrils, the scent of his musk filling her nose and her mind right then and there and keeping her from pulling away from him. The fact that she had a tab that she needed to pay off was quickly becoming the farthest thing from her mind right now. Especially when she felt Jason’s balls starting to contract like he was ready to cum, his cock throbbing against her face as he groaned without shame.

“Damn, I really picked a good slut to make my own, didn’t I? I could’ve just ignored you and put you in debt to my bar, but here you are, sucking my dick and balls and loving it. And now you’re about to be covered in my cum like the good nigger slut that you are.”   
  
Yoruichi froze as she heard what Jason was saying. Deep down, she knew that he was right but to actually hear it set her off in an odd way. It didn’t make her angry and it didn’t upset her. But it turned her on almost enough for her to have an orgasm when he erupted on her face. As she felt rope after rope of his heated and thick semen landing on her face and splattering against her cheeks, the excitement that she felt was almost enough to make her cum right then and there.

However, she didn’t stop sucking and kissing Jason’s balls until he grabbed onto the top of her head and suddenly threw her against the bar’s counter. A sharp and painful gasp left Yoruichi when she found herself suddenly on her feet and in a position that allowed her new master to take her from behind in front of everyone. On some level, she was surprised that he was able to keep going after cumming once. But, as her mind slowly became more and more corrupted, she couldn’t find a reason to dislike it. Especially since she was supposed to be his nigger slut for the night.

“W-Wait, you’re still not done…? Showing you my tits wasn’t enough, and now sucking your dick like a slut in heat wasn’t-” A blissful whine radiating from Yorucihi’s throat caused her to fell silent when she felt the bar owner suddenly swat his hand down on her plump rear end, spanking her in front of everyone. It was clear that he wasn’t done with her and that he wasn’t going to be for a little bit longer. And that only rang true in her mind when she felt Jason’s hard cock suddenly press against her soaked slit, threatening to push into her and fuck her right then and there.

But before Yoruichi was able to say anything or gather her thoughts, she felt this white man who was supposed to be a quick tease so she could leave suddenly thrust into her and bury every inch of his dick into her pussy. And the scream of pleasure and bliss that left her was one that caused everyone that was still in the bar, including herself, to realize just how much she was enjoying herself. Hot and heavy breaths starting to spill from her lips as Jason started to fuck her against the counter, her hips naturally rocking with his own as he slammed into her as hard and as fast as he could.

Though, those hot and heavy moans only grew louder and more shameless as she was fucked faster and rougher by the second. It only took a few moments before Jason started to spank her over and over again, swatting his hand down on her ass cheeks without a care in the world. Even as her dark skin started to turn red from the sexual abuse, she couldn’t help but moan and yelp each and every time he spanked her. And it certainly didn’t help that her body was loving it, causing her inner walls to sporadically tighten around his shaft as he slammed into her.

“I’m going to breed you like the proper nigger slut that you are. Your body is one that deserves to be bred, after all. A dark-skinned beauty like you wanting to show your tits to a stranger? It’s almost like you were born just to be broken into a slut.~”   
  
Yoruichi’s heart sank into her chest as she held on tightly to the bar counter, the owner fucking her from behind like she was some kind of animal. She didn’t want to believe what he was saying, but from the way he thrust into her and the way he spoke to her made it seem all the more true. Especially as she started to hear the lurid and shameless moans that spilled from her lips with each thrust, as well as the loud and blissful whine that rumbled in her throat every time her rear end was spanked once again.

Even as Jason brought his hand to her other ass cheek, starting to spank it and make it turn red from the smacks, Yoruichi was starting to love what was happening more and more. A thick, massive cock plunging into her pussy while everyone watched, a man who treated her like she was his property despite only meeting him a little while ago, and the feeling of his hand swatting her black ass time and time again. All of it turned into something that she was slowly growing to want more and more.

And it showed as she started to rock her hips even harder with his rhythm. Yoruichi’s breath hitched in her throat as she started to give in to the pleasure that was being given to her, her body betraying her initial thoughts and causing her to love the feeling of Jason’s shaft plunging into her. As well as loving the thought of being the nigger slut that he bred in the middle of his store. “Fuck… Harder… Harder…”   
  
With all the pleasure that she was feeling, it was no surprise to Yoruichi that she was getting closer and closer to her climax with how rough he fucked her. Nor did it surprise her to feel him throbbing against her inner walls like he was going to cum, considering he said he was going to breed her without a care. Her lips curled into a bright smile as she looked over the counter at the man that had served her the drinks she had that night. If he had just cut her off and sent her home, she wouldn’t be where she is now. And, for some reason beyond her current capability of thinking, she was happy that he didn’t send her away and instead allowed her to drink until the bar was closing.

Maybe it was due to the fact that she knew Jason was close to cumming inside of her. Or the fact that she was reaching her orgasm right then and there as she stared at the man. Or maybe it was the fact that the thought of being this bar owner’s slave finally sank into her mind and caused her to cum without care. Her breath hitched in her neck as she felt his throbbing cock erupt inside of her, rope after rope of his potent and fertile seed flooding into her womb and painting her inner walls white with his seed.

Yoruichi’s inner walls clamped down around Jason’s shaft as it came inside of her, her own orgasm rushing through her and causing her to try and milk him dry of his seed. Something that she was happy made his dick feel slightly bigger inside of her as he continued to rock his hips and fuck her throat their orgasms. Her lips curled into a bright smile as she finally accepted her role as this bar owner’s nigger slave, knowing that this was the moment that would change her life forever, no matter what happened next. She belonged to this man and her heart and mind both knew it.

A sharp and excited gasp left her lips when Jason suddenly flipped her over so that she was on her back, her eyes locking onto his face as he sat in his chair. “Yes, Master? Is there something you want from me?” Her heart skipped a beat in her chest when she noticed him smiling at her, making it clear that he felt powerful over her.

“No. You’re just going to make a wonderful slave for the rest of our lives. And I’m going to make sure every day that you remember just why you belong to me.”   
  
Yoruichi dragged her tongue along her lips as she listened to the man that now owned her, her heart and pussy both aching as she listened to him. To be reminded each and every day of just why she belonged to him. To be reminded that she was just a nigger slut made to be bred by someone better than her. Someone she thought was a nobody loser and tried to take advantage of. The thought caused her heart to race as she closed her eyes and gently leaned against her new master. “Whatever you want to do to me, Master, you can do. I belong to you. I am your nigger slave and there is nothing that will change that.”   
  
Unfortunately for her, in the heat of everything that had happened, Yoruichi forgot she had called someone to wake up and bring her home around the time that the bar closed. Her eyes widened as she noticed the door to the bar open and Rangiku walked in with a smile on her face, clearly looking for her friend. “Oh shit…”   
  
“Yoruichi! Are you still here? I came to take you-” Rangiku’s jaw dropped when she spotted her friend in the lap of some man she didn’t recognize, her face covered in cum and a bright smile on her lips. For a split second, Rangiku didn’t know what to think. It would be one thing if Yoruichi was just getting laid, but the way the man possessively held her caused another thought to come to her mind. One that she didn’t know if she wanted to think about for too long. “Yoruichi… Are you… Are you just getting fucked? Or are you dating this man in secret?”   
  
“A friend of yours, Slut?”

Jason’s voice caused Yoruichi’s heart to flutter in her chest, a smile coming to her lips. “Yes, Master. Her name is Rangiku and she’s a slutty drunk. Give her a few drinks and she’ll do anything you want her to, no matter what it is.” Yoruichi dragged her tongue along her lips as she looked at Rangiku, happy to see her friend and slightly turned on by the thought of her Master fucking her friend. “Rangiku, why don’t you come here for a moment? Meet my new master, Jason. He’s the owner of the bar.~”   
  
Rangiku’s heart sank in her chest as she listened to the two of them. Yoruichi being called a slut and calling someone her master? It was far from what she expected to hear and see when picking up her friend. But on some level, it excited her.


End file.
